Une étincelle de bonheur maternel
by Hitachi Haya
Summary: Voici mon second One Shoot. Plus petit que le précédent. Cette fois c'est la mère de Gon qui raconte ce qu'elle ressent au jour d'aujourd'hui et ce qui s'est dérouler par le passé. Bien entendus ceci n'est que pure fiction. Car nous ne savons rien d'elle. Bonne lecture !


Titre : Une étincelle de bonheur maternel

Auteur : Hitachi Haya (donc moi ~)

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages de Hunter x Hunter ne m'appartient. Ils appartiennent tous à Togashi Yoshihiro.

Genre : Action / Famille

Couple : Aucun

Note : Personne ne s'est jamais demander comment est la mère de Gon ? Si ? Alors pourquoi ne pas avoir écrit sur elle ? Moi en tous cas, j'ai décider de passer à l'acte. J'espère que vous apprécierez !

* * *

><p>Il y a longtemps maintenant qu'ils ont quittés ma vie. Ging et mon fils chéri, Gon. Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas d'avantage retenu ? Pourquoi l'ai-je laisser emmener mon fils ? Je ne me comprend toujours pas… Était-ce parce que nous étions trop jeunes ? Probablement... Où es-tu en ce moment mon cher fils ? Je ne cesse de croire au plus profond de moi qu'un jour… Oui un jour… Tu vienne ici. Sur cette île. Pour me voir. Mais en vint… En 12 ans tu n'es toujours pas venu. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me torturer comme cela…<p>

Mais que dis-je ! Pourquoi n'est-ce pas plutôt moi qui n'est était te voir une seule fois ?! Je ne devrais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même… Ging ne lui a sans doute pas parler de moi. Ou peut être a-t-il une mère adoptive. Je ne le saurais sans doute jamais. Ou peut être pas… Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de renoncer à mon seul et unique enfant… Sans doute l'amour de jeunesse… Aussi idiot est-ce… Devenir parents avant l'âge de 20 ans ce n'est pas chose facile et a accepter pour les proches. Tout du moins ma famille à moi. Je me souviens que lors de l'annonce de ma grossesse, mes grands-parents, mes oncles, mes tantes et mes cousins m'ont tournés le dos. Y compris mon père. Seul ma mère a toujours été là pour moi…

Mon père, le soir-même, n'avait eu cesse de me donner des gifles. Il me répétait sans cesse : « pourquoi as-tu coucher avec cet inconnu ?! Pourquoi vouloir garder ce gosse ?! ». Et j'en passe. Sur notre île, être parents jeunes, ça n'a jamais été bien vu. Et j'en ignore la raison. Mais au fond de moi, j'étais déterminer à garder cet enfant. Cet enfant rejeter par toute ma famille et tous les habitants de l'île. Mes seuls soutiens étaient ma mère et Ging. Aaah Ging… Ce garçon qui a débarquer de nulle part avec pour objectif précis de devenir père. Je me souviens de ce jeune garçon, aux cheveux longs et hérissés. Aux magnifiques yeux couleur caramel. Et au look si aventurier. Il paraissait sauvage et indomptable. Pourtant, j'ai bien été la seule à l'avoir « dompter ». Cela aura prit plusieurs journées avant de lui ouvrir mon cœur. Lui. Ging Freecss. M'avait choisit parmi les autres filles de l'île pour porter son enfant.

« Pourquoi moi ? » m'étais-je dis à ce moment là. Et il m'a répondu que quelque chose l'avait attirer et qu'après avoir parler avec moi, mon caractère lui plaisait. Je n'ai jamais été une petite fille modèle. Et j'étais bien souvent seule. Je préférais m'occuper de la nature plutôt que de draguer ou parler de tout et n'importe comme les autres filles de mon âge. M'avoir choisit m'a toujours rendue heureuse. Et encore à ce jour, je le suis. J'ai attiser ta curiosité mais tu en as fait de même avec moi. Et au cours d'une nuit, j'ai décider de te laisser cette dernière part de pureté qui rester en moi. Au réveil, tu avais l'air content et satisfait. Je me suis sentie heureuse aussi. C'était la première fois que j'avais un petit copain.

Cette joie qui nous avaient envahit n'était pas prête de s'arrêter. Deux semaines après le passage à l'acte, j'ai fais un test. Les résultats étaient positifs. J'étais enceinte. C'est là que m'est apparu une vision. En grandissant j'étais devenue une élève aux résultats moyens et sans intérêts pour les autres. Mais le fait d'attendre un enfant, m'avait fait comprendre, que j'étais née pour te rencontrer Ging. Et porter ton enfant.

Mais pourtant, porter un enfant aussi jeune, m'aura valut d'être rejeter par toute ma famille. J'ai même faillit être mise à la porte de chez mes parents. Mais ma mère s'est interposer et a permit que je reste. Sauf que j'ai dû loger dans la cave. Ma mère m'avait aider à en faire un lieu sain et douillet pour que je m'y sente à l'aise. Et à chaque acte qu'elle faisait pour moi, je la remerciais bien souvent en pleurant. Pendant les 9 mois de grossesse, tu es rester non loin de l'île. Tu voulais ne pas être trop éloigner au cas où il y aurait un problème. Ta présence me manquait mais je préférer cela à ce que tu ne revienne que pour la fin de celle-ci. Lorsque ma grossesse arriva à terme, tu étais là. Puis le jour où Gon vint au monde fut arriver.

Malgré la tête qui tourner légèrement, j'ai entendus des pleurs. Ces pleurs venaient de notre fils. Pendant un moment d'inconscience, je sentis quelque chose de chaud être poser sur moi. C'était Gon. Puis on me l'enleva pour le nettoyer. Toi. Ging. Tu étais émerveiller par ce spectacle. C'est ce dont je me suis souvenue avant de m'endormir épuisée par l'accouchement. Mais la joie allait être de courte durée. Car deux jours après la naissance de Gon, tu déclarais vouloir le prendre avec toi et le faire voyager. Ces mots m'avaient mise en colère. Tu voulais m'enlever mon enfant pour ton désir personnel de le voir devenir Hunter et qu'il puisse un jour te retrouver comme tu l'avais voulus. C'était ça ton objectif quand tu étais arriver sur mon île.

Après une longue dispute je finis par m'écrouler sur un fauteuil. Épuisée. C'est en cet instant là que j'ai seulement entendus les pleurs de Gon. Il devait sans doute déjà pleurer depuis le début de notre dispute. Puis je fondis en larme, devant toi qui était debout face à moi et de marbre. Les larmes ne cessaient de coulées et je finis par te dire « oui ». Tu m'annonçais du tac au tac que tu partirais demain dès l'aube avec Gon. Mon cœur fut briser définitivement. Je m'étais rendue compte que je suis une mère indigne et que face à un homme au fort caractère je ne pouvais que me soumettre…

Pourtant 12 ans après ton départ, chaque jour, cette scène me hante et me remplit de remords.

Puis finalement je me suis lancée. Tu m'avais demander de ne pas me montrer à Gon mais je le ferais. Douze ans après sa naissance, je suis allais lui rendre visite sur l'île de la Baleine. J'étais à la fois impatiente mais aussi effrayée. J'avais peur d'être rejetée par mon propre fils. Malgré tout, j'étais arriver devant la maison dont j'avais demander des renseignements au port.

Je voulus toquer à la porte mais ma main s'arrêta à quelque centimètres de celle-ci. Les battements de mon cœur se faisait de plus en plus intense. Puis en un instant, je fermais les yeux et toquer finalement à la porte. La première chose que j'entendis, c'était des bruits de chaise et le plancher qui avait craquer sous le poids de la personne qui se dirigeait vers la porte.

Mon cœur ne cessait de tambouriner dans ma poitrine. Puis vint le moment que j'attendais temps…

Un petit garçon aux longs cheveux hérissés verts et aux yeux de couleur caramel m'ouvrit la porte. Plus aucun doute. C'est lui. Il est le portrait cracher de Ging lorsqu'il était adolescent. Il se mit à parler et me regardait. Mais aucun mot ne semblait vouloir sortir de ma bouche et je me sentie ridicule et idiote.

Puis finalement je finis par dire quelque chose : Gon… Je suis ta mère.

Le petit cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et je vis comme apparaître une soudaine étincelle dans ses grand yeux couleur caramel. Il avait aussi un air surpris qui s'était dessiner sur son visage. Puis après quelques secondes à nous être regarder mutuellement, il me fit un grand sourire.

Gon ouvrit la bouche pour dire : Maman.

A ce moment là, mon cœur ratait un battement. Puis des larmes de joie commençaient à coulées sur mes joues. Et je fondis en larme devant mon propre fils. A tel point que je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. Je m'effondrais à genoux sur le pallier. Une main douce vint se poser sur mon épaule droite et je relever alors la tête. C'était mon petit garçon. Mon fils chéri. Il me souriait encore. Puis d'une voix calme et douce, il m'invita à entrer et à tout lui expliquer.

En cet instant unique, ce fut le jour le plus heureux de toute ma vie.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Note : Ce que j'ai dis dedans n'est qu'une hypothèse de ma part. C'est ainsi que j'ai imaginer ce qui s'est passer entre Ging et la mère de Gon. Par ailleurs j'ai fais le choix de ne lui donner aucun nom.<strong>


End file.
